Unconvetional Time Travel!
by ImperialMoonBeing
Summary: The morning after revealing their marriage to the Order, Serephina and Sirius get sent back in time! Specifically, their Seventh Year! How will this Unconventional pair survive in the past? AU Fem!Sev Read Unconventional 1st!


**(A.N.) Trying Siriusly hard to break the slight writers block and this was born while eating tons of sourpatch kids/watermelons.**

**Summary: The morning after revealing their marriage to the Order, Serephina and Sirius get sent back in time! Specifically, their Seventh Year! How will this Unconventional pair survive in the past? AU Fem!Sev**

**Warnings: No Voldemort (personally) in _this_ rendition of the story. Female!Severus AU Harry's 5th year Lucius and Narcissa same age as Serephina and Sirius!**

**Oh and you won't understand anything if you haven't read up too at least chapter 6 in my other story Unconventional!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_End of Chapter Six in Unconventional_

_This time Albus dismissed the Order for real. All, well except for one, left with either smiles or smirks painted upon their faces._

_Serephina was still in her seat, massaging her temples as she muttered something that sounded like 'about time those bloody dunderheads left.' Sirius shook his head and smiled as he heard her comments._

_Coming up behind her, Sirius knocked her legs from under her and caught her, carrying her bridal style, before making his way towards the door. As Serephina got over her shock, she hit her husband in the chest, hissing. "Put me down, Sirius! Right now!"_

_"Sorry, no can do, Darling." Sirius said smiling, showing off his rather boyish dimples._

_Serephina just huffed in anger as she saw there was nothing she could do._

_She just glared at her Dog-like husband when she heard the chuckles coming from the dining room._

_"I. Hate. You." Serephina hissed. Sirius just smiled wider. "Awww, I hate you, too love."_

_Serephina just glared again. Sirius chuckled in response._

* * *

**Unconventional Time Travel**

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person POV**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I **

**March 31, 1977 8:30 A.M.**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Everyone was freakin out. Even the Professors.

Two students, Sirius Black and Serephina Snape, had just vanished before their eyes. As both of them had walked in for breakfast (which was a little odd seeing as they came in at the same time) a pair of Hufflepuff boys had fired a spell at them.

"_F__uturum ad __praeteritum_!"

And immediately the pair (Serephina and Sirius) were gone with a bright flash of light.

The Gryffindors- Jame Potter, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans and the Slytherins- Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Regulus Black cornered the two Hufflepuff boys, Eric Brown and Damon Flufferby.

"What did you do?" Roared James.

"We just wanted to test out a spell we saw in a book." Said Brown, shrinking back. "It was just an experiment!" Said Flufferby defensively. He hated both Black and Snape equally. Black had everything, the friends, the popularity, and the charm. Snape, while a girl, had the quick wit and intelligence he had always dreamed of.

"An experiment! A bloody experiment!" Shouted Lily. "What spell did you use?" The Slytherins hissed out as one, their wands pointed at each Brown's and Flufferby's throats.

"A good question, I believe needs to be amswered, Gentlemen." Said a grave Albus Dumbledore, who was not smiling for once, peering down at the two seventh year boys.

"_F__uturum ad __praeteritum," _whispered Brown, cowed by the Headmaster, whose eyes widened as did the Slytherins. "Are you mad?" Hissed Regulus, that was his brother and one of his best friends. "Do you even know what that spell does?"

Noticing the enraged and slighly worried looks of the Slytherins, the Gryffindors gathered it couldn't have been good. "Headmaster, what does it do?" Asked Remus quietly.

"Well, it sends the future selves of the person the spell was casted upin here, in the past." The Gryffindors' eyeys widened. "What about their-uh past selves Headmaster?"

The Headmaster looked grave. "I don't know Mister Lupin." "Headmaster," started Regulus softly. "When would Seph and Sirius' future selves get here?" The Headmaster opened his mouth to speak, when another bright flash went off and the sounds of bodies being thrown into the room resounded.

"Does that answer your question," said Narcissa looking around, trying to clear away some of the smoke that had spread across the room blocking everyone's gazes as they tried to find the future Sirius and Serephina.

It really wasn't that hard.

"Ow! What the bloody hell did you do _now_, Black!"

"Me? What makes you think this is _my_ fault?"

"Everything is _always_ your fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it really is."

"It's so not!"

"It so is!"

Regulus sighed. "Well, at least we know they don't change." He said as he rolled his eyes. Everyone either nodded and/or snorted. That much was obvious.

As the smoke cleared, everyone saw that in the middle hall, Sirius Black and Serephina Snape had their arms crossed and were glaring at each other like this was the last chance they'd get. All the faint-hearted flinched back when they saw Serephina's (it was the glare she gave incompetent and/or infuriating dunderheaded nuisances- she ment students.) And it looked as though it could freeze fiendfyre.

The girls were checking Sirius out. Apparently at fully grown, Sirius Black was about 6'4 and built. His hair had been tied back loosely with a few strands falling into his face. He was wearing simple dark jeans and a fitted grey shirt with Muggle Converse (original), and apparently to a Hufflepuff girl 'looked god-like', especially as Sirius had grown into his Black features with a slight rugged twist to them.

All around the room, male's eyes were being drawn to one Serephina Snape's very...propotioned figure. Who knew Serephina Snape would amount to a beauty like this? Certainly not they.

Serephina's hair was being held by a ponytail, but a few of the shorter strands framed her face. She, like Sirius, was wearing dark jeans, but of the skinny variety, which left little to the imagination concering her legs and uh...behind. She also had on a white tank that hugged her figure in just the right places, and a flowing grey cardigan that fell a few inches above her knees. This was paired with black (of course) dragonhide boots that went up mid leg, with a heel. (originally, Serephina was around 5'4, but with the boots levelled somewhere around 5'7-5'8).

The Headmaster loudly cleared his throat to get the time travelers' attention. Both sets of eyes immediately fell on him glares still intact, until they realized where they were.

"Bloody hell," Said Sirius shocked. Serephina was shocked as well, but as a Slytherin she hid it well. "Language, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall chided instantly.

"Yes, Professor-," Sirius began before he actually _looked_ at her. "You look about twenty years younger." Professor McGonagall exhaled sharply through her nose. "Well you certainly looked older as well, Mr. Black."

Serephina, meanwhile was observing the crowd that had gathered. There wasn't any school, it was Easter Break! Serephina's eyes landed on Regulus and they blinked in shock. "Bloody hell!" She said. "Ms. Snape! Language!"

"Regulus?" Said Serephina unbelievingly. At the sound of his brother's name, Sirius follwed her line of vision, before gaping in disbelief. "Reg?"

Regulus stared at his brother and best friend. "Yes, that is my name." He said slowly.

Serephina and Sirius quickly saw a younger, unmarried Malfoy couple, Remus, and they almost choked at this one -James and Lily. Then they turned their shocked gazes back to the Headmaster. "We're back in time, aren't we?" They said simutaneously, which raised a few wannabe Snape eyebrows.

The Headmaster looked on in shock, before composing himself and saying to the pair and their friends, "Let's go to my office."

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I **

Narcissa rushed to Serephina's side at once as the lot stepped into the Main Corridor. Her best friend looked amazing even if she hadn't grown as much. She assumed that her and Sirius couldn't be more than twenty-eight at the latest.

Lily found her stare drawn to her ex-friend as well. Serephina's body was very feminine, with an underlying grace of something much more dangerous and lethal, which grew even more pronounced when the group was walking without any of the spectators, as Serephina was gracefully and silently well for lack of better word, prowling.

The Gryffindors were taking up the right side of the corridor as the Slytherins took the left. Sirius was laughing and joking around with his old friends, although he never did quite meet James or Lily's eyes as the memories were to painful.

Serephina was smiling softly with her friends, rolling her eyes in exasperation as Narcissa kept giving her tips on how to dress to be simply 'irresistable.' Not that she really needed it, but she listened anyway, storing away the information for when Sirius was being stubborn. (*wink*wink*) She would meet Regulus's eyes when they talked, but reigned in the pain of his death behind her Occlumency shields.

Within no time they were in front of the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. "Ice Mice." Said Dumbledore.

Everyone with the exception of Serephina (who was used to the Headmaster's riddiculus passwords) and Sirius (who had been there enough times) looked at the Headmaster weirdly.

When they were ushered into the office, Dumbledore gestured for the lot to have a seat around his desk, the chairs in the middle saved for Serephina and Sirius.

"Now to answer your question, yes you are evidently back in time, today's date is March 31, 1977, may I ask what is the date you two were in." Said the Headmaster calmly.

"April 8, 1995, Headmaster." Answered Serephina immediately. Everyone looked at the pair in shock.

"Seph, you're thirty-thirty-five?" Said Narcissa unbelievingly, she didn't look thirty-five, hell she barely looked thirty.

"Wow, Padfoot, you're old!" exclaimed James. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Technically you w- are too!" Sirius breathed in relief as he caught his little mistake just in time or he would have said 'would have been too.'

"Why do you need to know what's the date anyway, Headmaster?" asked Remus, curious. "Because when it turns April 8 here, the future Serephina and Sirius go back to their time while we get their past- our present selves." Stated the Headmaster calmly, a twinkle in his eye.

Serephina looked up sharply. "The _F__uturum ad __praeteritum _then?" The Headmaster paused for a moment as though surprised she would know the spell and nodded.

"So you guys have about a week here." Said Regulus. "Hmmm so what can you tell us about the future that doesn't change it." He raised a knowing eyebrow. (Alright, Regulus knows of their relationship early on, just in case some of you don't know.)

Serephina and Sirius looked at each other, silently communicating, while the others just watched the two in fascination.

"Well, um," began Sirius. Serephina rolled her eyes. "Very eloquent Mutt." Sirius just glared at her, she just sneered back in response.

"Why did you call him a 'mutt'?" asked Remus hesitantly, wondering if she knew their (Marauders) secret. Serephina looked at the Wolf straight in the eye. "Because he's a dog." She said in a 'duh' voice to the rapidly paling faces of James and Remus. Turning away from them, Serephina said, "Here watch."

She grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him to his feet abruptly. "Hey! What was that for? What are you-"

Serephina said in her no nonsense teacher voice, "Sirius, sit down and shut up." He sat down and was quiet. Serephina faced the two other Marauders. "See? A well trained _dog_." The Slytherins snorted quietly at the quick obediance. Sirius just huffed and rolled his eyes. He nodded in response to Remus and James's silent question if she knew.

"Now, now, settle down children." Said Dumbledore even though he had an amused smile.

Regulus saw his chance. "So Seph, what do you do? Do you still make Potions? Are you a Master?"

Serephina just kept giving Regulus that look of 'what do you think.' "Well?" he asked impatiently. "Well what?" replied Serephina almost innocently (I say almost cause you just can't picture Snape, guy or girl being_ innocent_)

"On Merlin," muttered Sirius when he heard his brother's ramblings, not in the least bit exasperated, he did miss him after all. "She is a Potions Master, so yes Reg, she makes potions."Serephina gave her husband looks saying 'did you have to tell' and 'duh, of course I make Potions, I'm a frickin' Potions Master you moronic imbecile!'

Lily looked up surprised. Her and Serephina had talked about what they wanted to do when they were older, and Serephina had immediately said Potions Master. Lily didn't know just yet and tried to get Serephina to at least consider something else in case she couldn't get an apprenticeship. Serephina had looked her straight in the eye and said she was going to get a Potions Mastery in a no nonsense tone that was so sure and confident.

Lily couldn't help but feel a little envious at Serephina's words and tone. She knew what she was going to do with her life, but Lily was still confused on which paths and electives to take.

Lucius face brightened. "I knew you'd receive that Mastery, I didn't expect anything less."

Serephina smiled softly at Lucius. He was like the older brother he never had. Narcissa was like the sister she never had either as the blonde woman beamed at her whe nthey heard of her mastery.

"So..." Began Regulus. "How's the war?"

Serephina and Sirius froze instantly and caught each other's eye. 'Fuck.' They thought. 'What the hell were they going to tell them.' They thought simultaneaously as they gazed at each other, silently communicating, confusing all, even the Headmaster as they (Serephina and Sirius) looked back and forth from the people of the past to themselves.

Regulus just rolled his eyes. He was impatient, alright, there he admitted it. He really wondered if his brother and his practically sister were still together. It looked like it, but one couldn't be so sure. He sighed and fianlly just blurted out the question.

"Have you guys married yet?"

Everyone looked at Regulus in surprise before everyone turned back to their respective time traveler friend as in denial of the question.

Sirius and Serephina looked at each other with wide eyes, again.

'Fuck.'

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**(A.N.) Arrrghhh... stupid writers block, stupid dad for taking away my damn motiva- and inspira- tion, stupid stomach for demanding food...**

**Awesome people who review though! So please do that!**

***sigh* Or don't and make me sad :(**

**And yes if you haven't noticed by now, I can get rather...melodramatic sometimes...**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
